The Escape
by C.M Cruz
Summary: Tears of the Sun fic. Red/OC. Long One-Shot. The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing. -Albert Einstein


**Title:** The Escape

**Author:** C.M Cruz

**Rating:** Mature PG-13 for mild swearing and violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the movie, the rights to the concept, movie quotes or any of the stars. 

_-w-_

_The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing._

-Albert Einstein 

-w-

The damp air felt like a ton of bricks were crushing my lungs as I moved through the jungle carrying ten pounds of medical supplies in a knapsack. Pushing through the last of the shrubbery I found myself back in the village, silently I thanked God for not being killed by a raiding party. It was dangerous times, but the Mission needed the medicine and food. As I moved deeper into St. Michael's I waved a greeting to the women by the lakeside washing bandages, pots and pans. My first stop was at the infirmary. "I have the supplies!" I called out excitedly; already the villagers had started to gather around to help me and my group with the loads. 

"Good," Dr. Kendricks replied as she came around from the back, perhaps examining someone. One of the nuns, Sister Grace too had walked out of another villager's hut giving the bags a grateful look. We had been without supplies for close to two weeks when International Relief Services finally radioed in that they were on the outskirts of the jungle with it. 

"Ah you made it back safety, God bless." Father Gianni approached us from the church, which had been converted into a hospital. It was sufficient since it was large and could house the wounded; separating them from the terminally sick was a large factor to them getting better. He made the sign of the cross over the supplies, whispering a prayer of blessing and thanksgiving. As Sister Siobhan and Lasana organize the distribution and arrangements, I led Lena, Sister Grace and Father Gianni into my hut.

"Is there any news?" Lena asked. I had to keep my voice low as I relayed them what they told me. The Democratic Government was doing their best in trying to maintain peace against General Mustafa Yakubu. The fighting has gotten worst in the cities and was now leaking into the mountains and country sides. What was worse was that I had just carried the last shipment by the IRS. We were now officially on our own. 

Father Gianni had his head bowed down, as if studying the dirt floor during my report. When he did finally look up I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was trying his very best to be optimistic, but how could you when you're smack in the middle of a war?

"We are safe where we are, St. Michael's is situated by the lake, and we can escape on water if we have to…" 

"Father is right. We just keep to what we are doing. No one say anything to the people we don't want to them to be frightened." Lena agreed with him.

"It's rather late for that," I muttered under my breath. I didn't miss the glare from Lena but she couldn't say I was wrong. 

"We need to ration the water pills and the medication. Cassandra you need to perform another Triage and sort out the dead from the living. That would give us a good count as to how we can divide everything. Okay back to your work." Signifying that the meeting was over, all of us went our separate ways. I went to help Sister Siobhan, Lena and Sister Grace to the infirmary tent and Father to the church. The pretense of saying there was no danger lasted only for so long… 

"What's going on out there?" Sister Grace whispered to Lena as she helped a young boy to the infirmary, he was cradling his arm against his stomach, which one was injured I had no idea. All I could do was just watch on helplessly as new refugees trudged through the mud for sanctuary. 

"Dr. Cruz, where are the women?" Sister Siobhan asked timidly. I felt my back go tense at the question. I glanced to my left where Sister Siobhan was standing, watching the never ending line. Even if Sister Siobhan was a few years older than I, she made it up by her naivety to the world. "Where are the women?" She pressed on. Her beautiful red hair was hidden under a dirty bandanna or was it a sister's habit? If it was it had lost its coloring and its use, the African weather did no one justice as it clawed at them. I knew Sister Siobhan was expecting an answer, but I just couldn't bear to tell her. It would be too much and to show weakness now would only put our charges into despair. No. I won't tell her. 

"We need to find these people beds, could you Sister?" I evaded the question with a question of my own and had set my sights back on the line. Sister Siobhan did as she was bid and left me to my thoughts which rage and stormed with anguish and fear. Later that day a vehicle roared into the middle of the Mission with a few men and a few more injured folks. 

As I looked on from the outpost, a young man exited the passenger side and my mouth dropped in surprise. It was Arthur Azuka, the Late President's son, who was reportedly killed only a few days ago. I knew how he looked like, everyone did, for the family was loved by the Ibo people and their death caused not only grief but civil unrest throughout Nigeria. 

"Cassie! Lena wants you to get in contact with the U.S Embassy; she wants you to call for help!" Lasana passed on, which in turn had me hurrying to the back of the hut with Lasana behind me. I had my back turned to her as I radioed in.

"This is Tango-Zero-Alpha calling U.S Embassy, Tango-Zero-Alpha calling U.S Embassy."

"U.S Embassy. Who is this?" I turned around and gave Lasana a reassuring smile, but she was too anxious to return it. 

"This is Dr. Cassandra Cruz in St. Michael's Mission. We are-"

"Are there any other Americans there?"

"Yes. But we need help. We have been receiving wounded for days." 

"We're evacuating the Embassy, the Capital's been overrun, and fighting has broken out all over the country."

"I KNOW THAT!" I yelled in anguish. "We need help!" 

"Where are you?"

"I told you, St. Michael's Mission near Yolingo."

"You better get to the border immediately." 

"I can't do that, there are 70 people under our care here!"

"Stay where you are! I'll tell them and we'll get someone out there to pick you up."

"When?" There was no reply the line had gone dead. I looked over at Lasana. She finally returned my smile with her own. "Lasana… I don't know… What to do if the Rebels come before help arrives…. I can't protect you all." 

"You did enough. We will wait and pray for help." I nodded and placed an arm around her shoulder as we both exited the outpost to attend to the new arrivals.

The news from those new arrivals was grim, the government had fallen and we were now considered enemies of the people. As much as it scared the living daylights out of us, we worked even harder. Lena threw herself into saving everyone, even if it meant performing surgery with minimal equipment. I watched as Lena shoved her hand into the man's stomach to find the blood clot. She had tied her dark brown hair into a messy bun and rolled her shirtsleeves up to her elbows. It took me a while to understand why she picked the life she lived. It had something to do with her husband, but that was all she ever said. Her looks matched her soul, beautiful and wise.

Dr. Lena Kendricks had been a mentor of sorts for me, she was also the woman that convinced me into traveling to war torn Nigeria. We met at a function being held by the United Nations. I had just come off from finishing my first year of residency and was considering on participating in the Doctors without Borders program. Instead Dr. Lena Kendricks saw potential in me and offered me a place in the IRS. 

It went by too fast for me to really recount back as how I got to Nigeria. I had only been with IRS for a few months when they contacted me and scheduled a meeting. Dr. Kendricks had asked for me to join her in Nigeria, she provided and arranged for my plane ticket and vaccinations, allowing me to join her quickly. I, who had greatly admired Lena for her stance for human rights, didn't turn down the opportunity and signed up. Within a few months I was in a jeep that rattled as they me drove through the jungles to where Lena was. 

"Dr. Cruz, I need help." Father Gianni called out from the front doors of the church. I stayed where I was for a few moments, watching Lena. I had learned more things here in the jungles of Nigeria than I would ever in the safe confines of a hospital. I should be happy with the knowledge that I have gathered, but I had done it at the price of the suffering. It burned me like mad to see their treatment. A treatment only done to them because of their religion, war has turned us into monsters, in some way. I took a deep breath letting out some steam before I joined Father Gianni in the church. As I walked across the compound I glanced over into the dark jungles wondering if we'd be greeted by another group of wounded villagers. What I didn't know was that I was being watched as well, from the thickets of the tall grass. 

The smells coming from the wounds were disgusting and it took all of my will power to change the wounds quickly without gagging. The stories that accompanied the wounds were foul and unforgiving. As I began re-wrapping a man's hand, Lasana ran through one of the side doors, panting as if she ran the whole length of Africa to get to them. 

"Lasana?" My greeting sounded more like a question. We had become fast friends since she arrived at the Mission. We were the same age and shared the same interests. "Lasana are you okay?" 

"There are men here!" She managed to gasp with a shaky finger she pointed toward the infirmary where Lena and Sister Grace were. "They have guns. They came out of the lake." I stopped what I was doing, as did Father Gianni. Anyone with guns meant only one thing in Nigeria. Rebels. 

"What do they want?"

"Lena and you," Instantly my throat dried. This was it. The rebels have found our camp and they were going to kill us. I must have turned pale because Lasana collapsed beside me and placed an arm around my neck in a sisterly matter. "They look they're from the movies." My eyebrows knit together in confusion at the random reference, but before I could speak the door banged open and two men with guns rushed in. At once those who were awake began to scream while both Father Gianni and I placed ourselves between the patients and the intruders. 

"Stop put those things away!" Father Gianni yelled in anger. I on the other hand was holding out my hands in front of me as if I could stop them with sheer manpower. "Put those things away!" He snapped again this time the two men lowered their weapons, but only enough to get a clear eye view of both me and Father Gianni. 

"Dr. Cassandra Cruz?" One of them asked. I was instantly comforted by the Southern twang in his voice as he pronounced my first name. It had been months since I've heard American accents. I was the only one in the group that was a genuine American; I knew Lena was only American by marriage, while the sisters were from the United Kingdom and Father Gianni from Italy. As much as that accent put me at ease I was still a little high strung from their forceful greeting. 

"Was it to you?" I asked mildly. There goes my East Coast attitude. This caused a small smirk to grace the darken face, he placed his hand against his throat and mumbled something, before dropping his weapon so that it now hung by his side. I couldn't help but observe the two men. One of them was African American and at the moment making a big puddle in the middle of the church. He was rather tall and solid looking, a look one would give as an answer, if asked to describe an NFL player. The other one was the totally opposite. Even with all the dark makeup I could clearly see his pale skin and a striking pair of blue eyes. He was much more slender compared to his friend, but they both did have one thing in common. They looked deadly. 

"Ma'am, we're here to escort you, Dr. Kendricks, the nuns and Father Gianni back to safety." Before I could say anything I heard Lena's voice at the doorway leading to the church. Lena would know what to do! I thought to myself and signaled for Father Gianni to stay where he was and went to the doorway to intercept Lena. The man that had addressed me followed close behind. If the situation wasn't so serious I would have actually laughed at what I saw. If there is one word to describe Dr. Kendricks it would be unrelenting. She was exhibiting it at the moment by getting face to face with a bald man who was twice her size both vertically and horizontally. 

"I will not leave without my people." Lena glanced over the man's shoulder and made eye contact with me, as if telling me to stay where I was. The man must have seen it because he turned around and gave me an accessing look, as if by looking at me he could tell if I was a doctor or not. That infuriated me, but I clamped my mouth shut. He looked even scarier than the other two men. 

"You must be Dr. Cruz," it didn't come out sounding like a question more like an order. I made no move to acknowledge it, but the man behind me must have because he kept talking. "I suggest you go and start packing we're leaving here in a few minutes."

"We're not leaving my people!" The bald man turned back to Lena to address her problem, leaving me to try to muddle out the situation in my head. The men, who looked military, were there to escort them… But to where? And the people? Were they in that much danger? 

"Ma'am," I turned around to see that the young man was still behind me, and now that he was closer he reeked of sweat and wet clothes. "You better go in and tell the padre what's going on and than pack." Well I really didn't have any choice and it looked like Lena was getting what she wanted because she stopped arguing. I didn't bother to make eye contact with the man and just slid pass him into the church. 

We were ready to leave by early morning, but I noticed that the longer we stayed the more agitated the soldiers got. Lena had me up all night as we prepared medications for those that were coming with them. I didn't see any of the nuns or Father Gianni that whole night.

The camp was alive with commotion and our group was standing in front of the church, ready to go, Father Gianni on the steps with sister Grace beside him. "Father, Sister, it's time to go." I announced as Lasana tied a sling on my back to carry one of the babies in. 

"We're staying here Dr. Cruz," Father Gianni replied. He had never once used my first name, and had always called me by my title. It bothered me at the beginning thinking that he didn't like me. On the contrary he respected me; he respected me so much that he thought it was rude for him to address me informally when it took me so long to get that prefix before my name. I never questioned him after that. 

"What? No you're coming, you have to come." I knew I sounded kind of foolish ordering a man who was a messenger of God and a good 40 years older than me. "They said so." I pointed at the green men, or that was the name the children gave them. The green men at the moment were standing there hands on rifles, giving us all a disdained look behind their makeup. 

"We have a choice in the matter, and we have agreed to stay." Sister Grace informed me and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry my child. Sister Siobhan is leaving with you." That did settle my nerves, but what about Father Gianni and Sister Grace? They were almost like family to me and to leave them made me feel like a traitor. It also made me want to stay as well, but Lena needed me. I just didn't want to leave them. 

"Are you sure?" Now that was just childish, but it was the only thing that I could think of to say. Father Gianni closed the gap between us, pulling me into a tight hug before kissing my forehead and whispering St. Joseph's prayer for protection. How convenient of him to think of others safety before his. I held my breath as I felt the prickling pain at the corner of my eyes, I will not cry. I will not cry. I will be brave. When Father Gianni pulled back he broke into a smile which I returned, if only a weary one. 

"Go now, Lasana needs to place the child in the sling." I nodded and allowed Sister Grace to gather me into her arms for our goodbyes. I kissed her on the cheek and made my way back to the group. 

"You'll be with Cassie." Lasana cooed as she helped me situate the baby in the sling so that the baby was comfortable as was I. The first time I saw them carrying their children in the one cloth sling it scared me that the child might drop. Instead the children couldn't because of how the baby was placed on the carrier, with the baby at the front so that it was cradled against the body. 

"Hello little one," I whispered as the child gazed upon my face and than broke into a smile. She must have been having an awful time because her usually wake up time was later in the morning. "You will be safe with me."

"Keep them moving!" One of the men yelled, it was the bald one, or LT. I knew that stood for Lieutenant, I wasn't stupid; I grew up in Virginia the holy land of military bearings. I threw a look at Sister Grace raising an eyebrow as to where Sister Siobhan was, but the missing Sister ran over to us from one of the huts with a bag. I gave her a brief smile before she hurried over to Father Gianni and Sister Grace, Lena was already there. 

"Dr. Cruz you need to start walking." I gave the soldier from the night before a look, but it didn't faze him. "Come on Doc you said your goodbyes." He reached over and with pressure from his hand on my lower back we both began to walk then he left me alone, most likely to gather up Sister Siobhan and Lena. "LT, she doesn't want to leave."

I twirled around mindful of the baby as I watched Lena and Sister Siobhan exchange hugs. As they hugged she let her gaze fall of me, she had her mind set, and she was really staying. Instead of walking with the line I backtracked and grabbed her by the shoulders, searching her eyes for any conflict, there were none. 

"Sister Siobhan," I begged. Did she know what laid for her if she stayed? "Please come." She didn't reply to my pleas but gave me her best smile and kissed my cheek, whispering a blessing as she kissed my other cheek. I told myself all night and all morning that I wouldn't cry, but this broke the camel's back and I allowed myself to tear. She kissed the babe within my arms and then ran back to where Father and Sister Grace were. 

"Ma'am come on," It was the same soldier and again he had to escort me. The further we walked the more it hurt that I had to turn around and look one last time, but before I could the soldier stopped me by moving in closer so that his body blocked my view. My immediate reaction was anger and I glared up at him with hate. 

"It isn't worth it." He muttered. I felt his chest rumble beside my arm, he was too close. Instantly I stepped away from him and walked faster, not looking back. 

-w-

Those that came with us began a lively song to pass the time, among the midst of danger they still found something to sing about. The child squirmed into a better position causing me to grunt with pain, the sling was digging into my shoulder. Arthur who was walking beside me held out his arms to take the child. I had already started shaking my head but Arthur was persistent.

"No I insist, I am carrying nothing and I feel useless." I glanced down at the baby, who was already eyeing Arthur was a curious look. "Please let me help you." 

"Well alright, but if she starts becoming a handful you give her right back to me." He smiled and held out his arms and we walked even slower so I could place the baby against his shoulder. 

"We found her and her mother on the side of the road, leading to your Mission… I thought she was dead but she began moving when I picked her up." He caressed the child's cheek, causing the baby to gurgle, her eyes narrowing in laughter. 

"You were the one that found her?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, no wonder. Maybe this is God telling you that even if a life is taken away, one is saved in return." He lowered his head so that I couldn't see the pain that marked his face. 

"I don't deserve to be alive… I wish I had died in my sisters' stead." I got closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting till he could look at me again.

"No Arthur, never say anything like that. Don't let your family's deaths, be in vain, don't let your peoples' deaths, be in vain. You had seen their pain, first hand. You will live Arthur, to the fullest, and when you're ready and when Nigeria is ready, you will come back. And she will welcome you." He nodded and I reached up to wipe a tear away. 

"If we make it…" 

"I promise that I will do all in my power to protect you." I brought his forehead close to mine and rested it there. It was an affection that showed loyalty and love, a loyalty not only to Arthur but also to the Nigerian people and a love for all those that must suffer this civil war. 

"There you are! You're too far in the back; you need to stay up front with me and the Colonel." Lena chided Arthur as she spotted us. Arthur glanced at me as if asking if he could go and I nodded. 

"May I carry the child the rest of the way?"

"Of course," He flashed me a smile and followed after Lena. All that talking had gotten me thirsty. I reached for my canteen but only to find that it was empty. I bit back a curse and simply threw my canteen on the ground. I had no use for it. 

"You shouldn't be doing that, it gives out our position." I closed my eyes willing myself not to snap. When I did open them I found the same soldier beside me holding out my canteen and giving me a hard look. "I'll put it in your bag for you." He didn't even wait for me to say yes and stuffed it in with the rest of my stuff. It really wasn't much just my papers, a change of underwear, a book and a family photo. I felt the heat creep up my neck at the thought that he just saw my underwear. But he made no show or sound that he saw anything. 

"I don't even know your name," I croaked. He swung his gun to his back and took his canteen from the side of his pants and handed to me. It had condensation on the handle but when the water touched my lips I felt like I was heaven. As I drank he answered my question. 

"It's Red," I nodded and began to hand it back, but he shook his head. "I got a spare, you can keep that one." 

"Thank you." We walked on a bit more in silence. "Is Red short for something?" I didn't like the silence and I especially didn't like the way he kept stealing glances at me without a purpose. 

"No. It's my nickname, because of my hair." I looked his way expecting him to take off his hat and prove it. He didn't he just kept his hands on his rifle and kept looking everywhere except me. Why was it now when they were talking that he didn't want to look at me? 

"Rather straight forward," I let myself add with a smirk. He stopped scouting and zeroed in on me, and I couldn't help but shiver at the cold glare. He looked rather grim with that gunk smeared on his face and his mouth drawn in a thin line. 

"We're Seals ma'am, we're not poets." I felt my eyes go wide at the surprising retort and than felt the sudden heat of a blush take over my face, as I realized that cheek wasn't needed and an apology needed to occur. He went back to scanning our surroundings, glancing at the back every once in a while. The hand on his gun lifted slightly and than went to the black collar around his neck. 

"Flea you got that?" He barely moved his lips as he pressed the black the collar around his neck. He must have gotten a reply and an order because he let go of the collar and gave me another look, as to make sure I didn't run off. 

"Come on, you need to be up front." He did it again. He didn't wait for my answer. Instead he wrapped his whole hand around my upper arm and began to pull me through the line, his eyes darting this way and that way. When he finally did make to the front I noticed that most of the soldiers were there. The soldier with the Mohawk, who I rarely saw during the trek, was standing with the LT, discussing something. He glanced up and looked our way, giving Red a nod as did the LT, who gave me a look over. 

"It's nice of you to join us, Dr. Cruz." His greeting was anything but nice. I didn't reply but just yank my arm from Red's grip and stood beside Lena who looked both angry and tired. We started moving again as soon as a man with the Mohawk, or Lake was his name, disappeared into the jungle. 

We finally did take a break, it was night and we had settled ourselves in the shells of some trees. I busied myself by giving my entire ration to the children and making them promise to stay silent. 

"Cassie you'll protect us won't you?" Bujo asked. He had become one of my favorites and my first save at St. Michael's Mission.

"Of course Bujo,"

"Promise," He held out his pinky, I had showed him that some time ago. I reached out and wrapped my pinky around his.

"I promise." As I moved back and forth, I could feel more than one pair of eyes on me. When I was sitting with Lasana, I glanced up quickly and just in time to catch Red and Doc staring at me. He kept his gaze on me for a few more moments before he turned around and stomped away, leaving Doc to come forward with a smile and a helping hand. 

I was barely dozing when Lena who was beside me got up quickly. I opened my eyes just in time to see LT whisper something and she rushed back to us. "Smother her mouth." She whispered feverishly at once Zee who was in front of them hushed us. I could hear voices, Rebels there are Rebels walking right next to us! I glanced to my left but Lena was blocking my view of the child. 

We all watched as they slowly made their way through the tall grass, and all was going well until the child made a sound. A soldier stopped where he was and signaled for his men to stop as well. Zee tightened his grip on his gun and I held my breath. We were going to die, they were going to find us and kill us all. My mind screamed as I sat there immobilized by fear and an order. 

They were so close to us, I was surprise that they didn't see us. The one that heard the sound shook his head and told his group that it was nothing, and again they trekked off, in the direction of the Mission. Flea who was sitting beside me tapped my shoulder. "You and Dr. Kendricks first, go, go." The urgency in his voice made me get me quickly and move toward Silk. 

As soon as I stepped out of hiding, a Rebel came into my view and at once I stopped, wide eyed. I couldn't move as he reached for his gun and aimed it at me. It happened too fast, he was ready to shoot me one second and the next second LT was standing over his dead body. "Alright it's good now." Flea pushed me slightly and I took the hint, Lena detoured so that she could talk to LT. 

We stopped again but this time near a river. Those who needed their bandages changed were stationed near the front with their backs against the trees. It was hard work trying to peel the bandages and reapply a new set. Everyone was sweating badly both from the long trek and the heat of the jungle. It was weighing all of us down and causing some to wheeze. It was later in the night when I knew the majority of the people were sleeping did I take my leave and made my way to the river. Even the river was warm to the touch; I cupped my hands and slowly gathered some water to splash on my face. 

It felt like a blessing and the next handful were even more enjoyable. I took off my button shirt and dipped it in the water; using it as a rag I pressed it against my neck and arms. "I found her Zee." A rough voice whispered behind me, I twirled around only to find myself staring at a pair of black, muddy boots. I glanced up and found myself in a staring contest with Red, again. Jesus, he's everywhere.

"Excuse me," I snapped as I unfurled my damp shirt and began pulling it back on, I had to hold back a curse as it plastered itself to my skin. It won't dry anytime soon, not with me sweating constantly.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked as I pulled and tugged at my shirtsleeves. 

"What did you just say to me?" I was beyond shock, the nerve of that man! I got up so that I was standing in front of him, but he was a good foot and a half taller than me. He had his gun cradled in front of him, which separated us like a barb fence. He raised an eyebrow. 

"We said not to venture to the river unless accompanied. You leave tracks in the mud." He pointed at the mud where his and my footsteps intermingled. "It's like you want to leave those Rebels with some evidence." 

"You have been on my tail since we left the Mission! Just stop it! If this is you trying to protect the package or whatever you call us, than you've done your duty!" I was beyond angry, I was just pissed. It was true since the Mission he had been nothing but an ass to me. He didn't reply but I could tell he was angry from the way his eyes narrowed and his grip on his gun tightened. We stood there facing each other, glaring, till he reached up to his throat. 

"Roger that," He swung his gun to his back and stepped aside so that I could walk back to the group. I didn't dare glance his way as I walked by and hurried back to my friends. As soon as I was at the ridge I heard a branch being broken off. He was clearing up my footsteps. 

-w-

They had us start walking again by daybreak and had reached a plateau in the mountains where we hid the majority of the time. I knew this was where we were going to meet the helicopters. I gave Bujo a smile and whispered in Igbo that they were going to be safe now. He smiled and gave my cheek a small pat, his way of showing affection to us, his American mothers, he had called Lena and I. 

I watched from the tall grass beside Lena, as Zee and Lake threw cans of smoke into the air, letting it land in the middle of the field. The smoke was yellow and quickly filled the air around us; slowly the helicopters came into view and Bujo's hand tightened around mine in anticipation. I glanced over at Arthur who had taken upon himself to care for the motherless baby himself. He had eyes only for the helicopters as they landed in the field. 

"Slo, bring them up!"

"Let's go," Slo ordered both of us up into a standing position. I did as told and felt Bujo's hand slip out of mine. I glanced around to look at him but Slo kept pulling on my other hand. "Let's go ma'am!" I watched as LT grabbed Lena's hand and began escorting her to the helicopter. Slo with his steel grip led me after them toward the helicopters. I had to hold back a cough as dust and the remains of the yellow smoke gathered in the air. 

"Why doesn't the other helicopter come down?!" I heard Lena yell as we got closer to the helicopter, that was a good question. I wasn't able to hear LT's explanation, but that wasn't bothering me at the moment. What was bothering me was why Bujo wasn't right behind me. I could have sworn they started moving right after me, but Slo wouldn't let me look back. I was exchanged from Slo to the Doc who wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"Wait what about our people?" I yelled but he didn't reply. He had me at the door when I heard Lena explode. 

"You lied to me!" I watched in horror as she landed a hard slap across LT's face. The Doc was too busy trying to get me into the helicopter to see anything. I pulled back slightly but his grip remained firm.

"Wait! No I have to get Bujo! Wait!" I croaked the dust was picking up. All I could hear were the chopper blades and Lena's soprano voice. I turned around quickly to see the other men holding back the people from getting to the helicopter. "What are they doing?"

"Ma'am come on and get into the chopper." Doc reasoned, but I wouldn't have it.

"NO! BUJO! LASANA! NO!" I began pulling with all my might but now it was not only the Doc but Silk as well. "Please wait! They have to come with us! Please! No Lasana! Please don't!" But my words were in vain. 

The Doc hopped on the helicopter and with the help of Silk from the ground they pulled me into the helicopter. I tried to move back to the door but he was blocking it. "No! They'll die! Please, we have to bring them with us!" I begged. 

"They can't come." Silk yelled into my ear before pushing me back to my seat. 

Lena was thrown in and secured by Doc as well. I watched from my place as our people waved and scream our names. Lena wasn't done yelling and had to be held back by Silk and Doc as she screamed and yelled at LT. 

"Lena!"

"Cassie!"

I had to close my eyes as I heard their screams, for help, for our names. I didn't realize that we were airborne until Lena had quieted down and sat beside me, her arm around me as I cried out my guilt. I opened my eyes to see that all of the men were in the pit with us. "It's alright Cassie." She whispered into my ear.

"I promised… I promised." I sobbed. She gathered me in her arms and hugged me tightly, whispering endearments that did nothing but muffle my cries. I stopped after a few more minutes, aware that the men were looking at us. Slowly I pulled back from her embrace and settled myself against the window, letting the wind dry my tears. My eyes wandered to the front of me, watching Lake stare out the same window as me. 

"Lt. Waters, starboard side. We saw this on our way in." The men tensed and Lena got up, crawling over legs and gear to get to LT. I stayed where I was too exhausted to move. I kept my gaze down on the floor until I heard Lena's scream. I made my way to her quickly but Red who was beside the door grabbed my arm from seeing anything. 

"Lena what is it?" I tried pulling at her shirt but she kept screaming in horror. It was Doc again who had to pull her back and have her seated. It was than that she told me what she saw. The Mission was raided, bodies everywhere, the church on fire, the lake red with blood. I gathered her in my arms and allowed her to cry, wail at the loss. I turned toward the men with an angry look, but my eyes were only for LT. He looked my way, first at Lena in my arms than at me. 

"Turn her around." Lena straightened in my arms at those words. I stayed quiet hoping that he wouldn't change his mind again. As we landed back on the field both Lena and I held each other's hand. I didn't wait for LT to help me down, but jumped off and ran toward Bujo and Lasana, while Lena ran to Patience. 

"Cassie!" Lasana cried as I wrapped my arms around her, Bujo clutched to my leg, hugging it with his good arm. The reunion was joyful but LT had orders that young, old and severely crippled take the bird to Cameroon. Bujo was to leave with them. 

"I want to stay with you!"

"Bujo, you must get to Cameroon by helicopter."

"No Cassie!" I gave him one last hug and handed him over to Silk who placed him in the chopper.

"I will see you there, I promise." The chopper lifted into the air and we all watched as it disappeared, taking those within to safety, and leaving us to walk to Cameroon. As we ventured further into the jungle the rain began to fall, making it harder for us to navigate the muddy terrain. I stayed close to Lasana in the back while Lena and Arthur stayed close to the front. We walked on till the rain stopped and we stopped for a quick rest and to eat. 

I took a seat with Lasana, sharing a mango and telling her stories about America. She loved listening to my stories about college and growing up in a big city like Washington D.C. I promised her that I would take her back with me and she always reminded me of that promise. 

Lasana laughed but covered her mouth quickly, that caused Arthur and Lena to look their way with small smiles. I started giggling and placed an arm around her shoulders, both of us shaking with laughter. I glanced to my left to see Red looking my way, just for a second and than go back to surveying their surroundings. The look on his face gave me the shivers, it was cold and unforgiving. A look of a killer. 

LT took Lena aside again; it was becoming a habit between the two. I couldn't help but noticed that Lena tense when he was near or watch him as he talked to his men or walked ahead of us.

"Come on," Zee ordered us to get up, we were moving again. As we walked the rain came back this time heavier.

I frowned as we walked in the middle of a small stream, not the side because we'll leave traces. My boots were useless now and felt more like dead weight than something durable. I again was bringing up the rear. Doc met up with me at a junction that everyone was climbing up.

"I'll help you ma'am." He held my hand as I stepped onto the muddy bank, feeling myself sink a good three inches into it. "Just lift one foot at a time," He offered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. 

"Thanks for the tip." If I knew how close the Rebels were to us, I wouldn't have been cracking jokes at that moment.

-w-

The rain had lessened some as we kept east, toward the border of Cameroon. Lasana held my hand as we dodged the large tree leaves and slipped in mud puddles. I wasn't paying attention to our surroundings when I felt a tug at my side. Lasana had gone down on her knees and I followed suit. The men had signaled for us to stop that was when I could hear the distant sounds of gun fire. At once I was alert, my heart pounding wildly. 

The men left us after a few minutes and didn't come back. I slowly made my way up the line so that I was beside Lena. "Where are they?" I asked her. She placed a finger against her lips than pointed up at the boulder where one of them was hiding. I glanced behind me and looked at Arthur; he was silent, just listening to the sounds. 

"Cass-" Lena tried to stop me, but I slipped away from her and got up so I could see where the sounds were coming from. It was a village and it was burning. Some of the refugees had followed behind me to get a closer look as well. Lena was close behind them and Arthur was with her as well. All we could do was look on silently; the screams had gotten louder now. One of the refugees began to cry while the rest watched with horror. 

"Those bastards," I cursed under my breath. 

"Colonel, go down and help them." Arthur commanded the man beside him. He nodded and slip into the trees. 

I couldn't just stand there and watch. I hurried back to get my pack and without a word started to make my way down to the village. I didn't heed any of Lena's hisses or Arthur's commands to come back. There might be survivors, and they needed my help.

"The fuck, what is she doing?" Silk hissed he brought his hand up to his throat, giving LT a warning that one of the Doctors was on her way down to the village. I began breathing through my mouth when the smells of burning flesh bombarded my senses. There were piles of dead bodies behind walls or in the middle of the track. 

"Dr. Cruz," I twirled around to see Doc kneeling beside a body and LT standing beside him, his gun hanging at his side. "You don't like following orders, do you?" I didn't reply but rush over, but Doc held out his hand and shook his head. 

"He's dead ma'am, they're all dead." He bowed his head but it snapped back up and quickly he got up and grabbed his gun. "Come with me." I followed close behind him to the other end of the village. Lena must have followed right after me because the rest of our people were there as well as Flea and Silk. But I paid them no heed as I followed Doc. 

Zee spotted us and left the room without saying a word. I knew something was terribly wrong and entered the hut at the same time as Doc. The sight that greeted me was grim and horrendous. A young woman was lying on the floor, her hands tied above her head and her breasts completely cut off. I fell to my knees and began untying her binds.

"Red," I looked up in time to see Red look from me than up at Doc. He glanced back down at the girl and slowly got up. I quickly untied her and tore off my shirt so that I could lay it across her chest. Doc knelt next to me and placed a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder, while I checked her pulse. He looked to me for help her, but I shook my head and looked away.

"She has a low pulse." He nodded and placed his hand on her forehead making the sign of the cross. I grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, letting her know she was not alone. 

"Eternal rest grant unto her, Oh Lord, and let perpetual light shine on her. May her soul and the souls of the dead rest in peace." 

"Amen," I whispered and watched as Doc again made the sign of the cross on her forehead.

"How can they do this?" He whispered. I stopped myself from answering when Lasana slipped in and sat beside me. She only had to look at the blood soaked shirt covering her breasts to know what happened. 

"This is what they do," She muttered through her tears. "They cut of the breast of nursing mothers…. So that they'll never again feed their own babies." I placed a hand on her shoulder but she kept on. "This is what they do." Lena who had come in during Lasana's answer stepped up and took a knee beside Doc, giving the girl and an up and down look than at me. I shook my head. 

"Doc," She held out her hand toward him. "I need the morphine." He reached into his pack and took it out, which she administered. As we waited by her side Doc got up and found the baby, placing it beside the dying mother. We stayed there till she took her last breath. As we waited everything came back to me, the bodies, the smell of burning flesh, the massive amount of blood, murder. I got up and took off just in time to throw up by the doorway, all I threw up was mango and dry heaved most of the time. 

"Drink some water," It was Arthur was a canteen of water. I nodded my thanks and washed out my mouth before I took a gulp. He didn't look into the hut but instead waited for me to finish and escorted me back to the group. 

"Arthur-" I began but stopped. I had no idea what to say to him. 

"There are some survivors. We need to care for them."

-w-

We traveled through the rest of the day and finally came to a rest in an alcove of trees. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so Lasana left me and huddled close to the survivors with food and water. I didn't bother to sit down but lean against a tree, watching them. We had been on the run for more than 48 hours and the situation was getting tense.

Restless I left the group and wandered away a bit to clear my head. If someone were to ask me what I would be doing a year ago, I would never had said running for my life in a foreign land, while harboring the dead President's son. I wrapped my arms around myself not because I was cold, but I was afraid of what was to come. Lena passed in front of me making her way toward LT. Slowly I started to make my way back to the group till something caught my eye. It was Red sitting against a tree his gun resting on his lap, his eyes were closed. I stopped walking, wondering if I should wake him or just leave him. Why would I want to wake him? Before I even made a move he opened his eyes and stared right at me. Well that answered my dilemma. I approached him and took a seat beside him, eyeing him wearily. He made no comment and just watched as me as I sat down, my legs tucked under me. 

"Dr. Cruz, you should be getting some rest with your group." He gave me a raised eyebrow.

"I was restless. I thought I'd walk around a bit." He nodded but he didn't try going back to sleep. He shifted around and placed his gun on top of gear so that he could raise a leg a bit. "I saw what you did for her, for that girl in the village, it was thoughtful of you." I noticed that he wasn't looking at me again. 

"Anyone would do that," He muttered. "She looked like she was barely 18 and she was so small and helpless. If we acted sooner…" I bowed my head at the raw emotion that coated his words. 

"The wounds didn't look that fresh… We were too late even by a few hours." I whispered. I unconsciously began to rub my fingers around the cross that hung on my neck. It was gift from my father before I left Washington D.C for Nigeria. I didn't notice as his eyes strayed and glance my way at my movement. 

"Do you believe that God never gives more than what you can handle?" I looked up and licked my lips, trying to think of a suitable answer. 

"I don't know what to say." I answered truthfully. He stared at me hard as if he could find the answer himself in my eyes. I started to get unnerved by that look and turned away, breaking it. "You look tired… I'll leave you." He reached out and took my hand. 

"No," His reply was fast and to my surprise sounded more like a plea. "You can stay if you like." I nodded and settled beside him, fine with the silence between us with only the sounds of the jungle, the group's mutterings and our breathing to keep us company. "Tell me about your life…" His request was simple. 

"The one here or the one I left behind?" 

"The one you left behind," I nodded and began to tell him about my family, my friends, and my favorite season, anything that kept our minds off our situation. I was just finishing a story that had him chuckling in the end. 

"That's how you celebrated by passing your MCAT?" I shrugged my shoulder. 

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I knew the defense was not needed but it brought another chuckle from him. "My dad was furious when he found out about it."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I didn't have one at the time, one less stress to handle." 

"How about now?" That question made me flush but it was too dark for him to notice. I really didn't want to answer the question, because truth be told, the last boyfriend I had was in my junior year of high school. That was eons ago. 

"Boyfriends are overrated, and you?"

"Well I don't have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and gave him a slight nudge but he didn't budge an inch. He chuckled and went on. "I don't have a girlfriend either… This job makes it hard for a guy to keep one."

"Oh…"

"You didn't answer my question." 

"I don't have one… Guys just don't like girls like me." 

"What? Stubborn," He earned another smack. "Wow for a little thing you sure know how to hit."

"Stop teasing me or I'll leave." I could see him smile in the dark. 

"I bet a bunch of guys find you attractive." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"Well if they look at me now and smell me, I bet I could change their minds." The subject was touching personal issues, issues that were making me uncomfortable. "I'm tired and I need to rest…" 

"Sure." He got up and picked up his gun. "It's my turn to keep watch. You can use my vest as a pillow." 

"Thank you," He turned around and took a knee before me, his eyes focused only on me. My felt my breath get caught in my throat. His eyes were blue; a beautiful light blue that reminded me of the clear springs in the Virginian Mountains.

"No, Dr. Cruz, thank you." 

"It's Cassie," He smiled at me and nodded. 

"Goodnight Cassie."

-w-

The next day was anything but peaceful. I awoke to Red shaking me awake and taking me back to the group. Lena was standing beside LT as Silk and Flea began collecting all of the guns from the men. 

"What's going on?" I whispered. 

"Someone's bugged. They've been transmitting our coordinates to the Rebels." I gasped at the revelation and looked up at Red. Lena was already pointing out men that had been with us since we left the Mission.

"That can't be possible. I know each of those men!" I yanked myself from his grasp and made my way over the women. Patience stood by as her husband was ordered to knee with his hands behind his back. "They'll just search them Patience, that's it. Your husband has nothing to hide."

"LT!" 

"Down now!" Zee commanded everyone, but I just stood there shocked as Gideon ran for his life back into the jungle. What in the world was he doing?

"Silk" The moment Gideon was shot, Lena fell down to the ground bellowing a murderous cry. Lasana who was also a dear friend of Gideon's hid her face against my shoulder, crying. I felt Arthur move beside me, but I stilled him with a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking. Both LT and Lena fought before he shoved her back to us, she eyed me and Arthur. We silently communicated to each other and I nodded. 

"Stay beside me," I whispered. "You're safe beside me." We watched silently as Lena ran to Gideon's aid and LT returned with a dark look on his face. Lasana moved so that Patience could care for her, allowing me to place my full attention on Arthur.

"Who knows what this is?" We all stayed quiet. "This is a transmitter. I took this off of Gideon's dead body… Dr. Kendrick's good friend. You have any more of these?" He waited for an answer but no one said anything. "Why would anybody want to transmit our position? Transmit our position to over 300 Nigerian soldiers...who ran all night...to get to within an hour and a half of where we are now?" 

He called out to Red and tossed the remote to him, which he caught one handed. LT reached into his gun holder and took out his pistol, causing everyone in the group to tense except the Colonel. I felt Arthur move beside me; my hand snaked down so that it was now holding his. 

"This isn't nessa-" But LT cut me off. 

"Somebody's going to tell me. Someone's going to start talking right now. Because if they don't tell me what I want to know…. By the time I count to five." He zeroed in on the Colonel. "I'm going to kill someone else." 

I glanced over at Lena but she gave the slightest shake of her head. My hands started to sweat, Arthur's had started a long time ago, but it just made our grip slippery. "One… Two… Three." He aimed his gun in the Colonel's face. The situation got even tenser and everyone including the soldiers was on the edge. I felt Patience step back with Lasana, and I tugged at Arthur but he wouldn't move. "Don't fuck with me… Four."

"Please!" Arthur pleaded as he let go of my hand. I reached for him but he shook me off. "There's no need for this… Please." Lena stepped up right next to LT. 

"Now you got something to tell me, don't you?" Arthur glanced over at Lena first than me than finally back to LT. 

"I am Arthur Azuka. I'm the only son of President Samuel Azuka." LT lowered his gun and stared at Lena, who only stared back. Than he glanced at me but briefly. "Please don't blame them, please." When he started speaking LT looked at Lena once more before giving Arthur his full attention. "I'm sorry I have misled you, but there are enemies out looking for me everywhere. That is why you're being pursued."

"Our reports said that the entire Presidential family was executed." 

"Your reports were incorrect. They were not executed. They murdered my father… along with my mother…" As he told his story he shook trying to suppress his emotions. "And my two… younger sisters." I took a stance beside him, hoping that my presence would give him comfort and the will to go on. "Out of greed… And my father's fight for democracy for his people." He looked sideways at me than back at LT. "My people." 

"When it first appeared there might be trouble... my father sent me away with this man, Col. Okeze." He brought the Colonel up beside him on his other side.

"Lieutenant, his father was more than the president. He was the tribal king. That makes him the heir to the Ibo nation. It's a bloodline they must cut. The Fulanis will comb heaven and earth to find him." Col. Okeze spoke up, rallying to Arthur's side. But LT wasn't paying attention and had turned back to Lena.

"You knew about this, you knew all the time and you didn't tell me." 

"I didn't trust you… at the time." 

"I wonder what it takes to earn your trust." LT had the last word and called out for Red and Lake. I turned and placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, wiping away his tears. 

"You were very brave, Arthur. I'm proud of you." I whispered. We started to move again, we needed to go. I turned around just time to see Red leave the group going the opposite direction. As he exchanged words with Lake, he glanced my way and gave me a slight nod. It was small but it gave me comfort.

LT had us cut across a small stream and walk beside it. It was no use hiding our trail they were on us, practically right on top of us. I stayed near the front, orders by LT. Ever since the men had found out about Arthur they been giving him looks. As if wondering to themselves if he was really the President's son, all they had to do was ask one of us. 

"Good hustle Red, come up and brief Zee." When I heard Red's name I turned around. He was jogging up to us a hard look on his face. As soon as he got to Zee both men huddled together than approached the rest of the men, who had distanced themselves from the group. Both Lena and I got closer but stayed quiet as LT addressed his men.

"Here's the deal. It's been strongly suggested that we turn over Arthur...and abandon these refugees out here in the bush. I'll tell you right now I'm not going to do that. I can't do that. I broke my own rule. I started to give a fuck...and brought you guys along with me. We're about to walk into some serious shit. Before we do, I'd just like...to hear what you guys have to say about it. That's all. Speak freely."

"In my opinion, sir...we cut our losses. This isn't our fucking war. As far as me being in or out...you know the answer to that." Lake was the first to give LT his answer. 

"Let's get these people to safety. Let's finish the job." Doc followed.

"I can't leave them sir," Owen stated.

"I'm good to go." Flea added his two cents. LT nodded and turned around slightly. 

"What about you Red?" I also looked over at Red. He was kneeling on the high ridge, still catching his breath from that long and fast run from where we left off that morning. 

"I can't look at them like packages anymore. I'm going to get them out" He glanced our way; his bright blue eyes strayed on me. "Or die trying." LT glanced over at Slo, but his back was turned to me and his answered was mumbled, but it did bring a small smile to LT's lips.

He mumbled something back, which all the men replied with the military Hooyah. Red made his way over to me and offered his hand, which I took and he effortlessly brought me up to my feet. 

"I need you to tell the villagers to leave everything behind, except the guns. It's important that they do it." He muttered, he still held my hand as I gathered everyone and told them what they must do. They did as ordered. I glanced up at Red, who wasn't watching them but looking at me. 

"Aren't you scared?" His question took me by surprise. 

"Aren't you?" I shot back, he let out a breathy laugh, and he was still staring at me. I know I was complaining throughout the trip that he would never look at me when we talked, but now it was unnerving. His eyes were piercing and it had me stumbling up my words. 

"Yeah I am. I'm scared for you, for them, for my brothers." His answer was honest. There was no brave front or lies to psych him up for what was to come. I tightened my hand around his, which he returned. 

"I am." I whispered. 

"I want you to promise me something…" He touched my cheek with his other hand, his gloves felt wet against my skin. I wonder how it's like to have him really touch me. I blushed at the thought but he didn't notice. "Don't cry for me if I die." I felt like someone took all my oxygen away. Was he serious?

"Red you'll be fine." I choked, tears ready to fall. 

"You're breaking your promise." He muttered. I glared at him through my tears. 

"You're not dead yet." He chuckled than took a deep breath. Zee had ordered us to start moving. He led me back to the front, next to Arthur and Lena. Lasana hurried to the front as well, and grasped my hand. 

We went back downstream and cut through the jungle. Lake was lead and brought us to a clearing; it was late midday when we stopped at LT's command. Lake had disappeared somewhere in the tall grass. The men had their guns at the ready as they left us and moved a few paces in front of us. The wait was unbearable. 

Than a shot rang out, we all ducked thinking it had hit one of us. I looked up to see LT and his men turn left their guns aimed at the trees. "Zee! Smoke give me smoke!" I watched as Red crawled over to Zee, something was in his hand. 

"Go!" Zee yelled. Red threw whatever it was and something went off from Zee's gun. The sounds of a lone shot rang through the air followed by a scream. The men moved fast with Red, Silk and Zee staying behind. I noticed that LT and Doc stopped near a certain area and raised someone up. It was Lake. Lake had been hit. 

I wanted to crawl closer to them but with Lasana holding my hand it wasn't possible. The three men stayed down for a few seconds than got up as one, just in time for a storm of RPGs to rain down on us. I covered my head as best as I could. The ground shook and the deafening sounds of gunfire echoing all over the place. It was as if they had us surrounded. Lasana pressed against me, so I threw an arm around her shoulders. A hail of dirt and flying debris hit us, and the sounds of trees creaking warned us of falling trees. 

The gunfire. All I heard was gunfire and it felt like it lasted forever. When it did finally stop the first thought that went through my head was that we lost. We had lost and all the men were killed… Red was dead. 

"Lena!" LT roared, he sounded so far away. I got up from my ducking position, wide eyed at the carnage around me. Lasana and I had managed not to get hurt but from the cries around me, some didn't make it. 

"Arthur!" I called out. He had been beside me when the bombs first started. He wasn't there. "Arthur!" I whipped around to see if he had crawled to the back for safety with Lena. My assumptions were right, although what greeted me was heart wrenching, the Colonel wasn't moving. I got up quickly, fighting the vertigo as I made my way over to them.

"He's dead!" He cried before burying his face against his chest. I kneeled before Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head than turned to Arthur, than looked to the front and watch as Patience gathered her dead husband into her arms, Lasana was beside her trying to comfort her. I was so concentrated on Lena, Arthur and the rest of the survivors that I did not know one of LT's men had died. It was Slo. He had been shot during the shootout. Zee started to round those who were alive up. LT came thundering at us and grabbed Arthur roughly on the shoulders.

"No," Arthur moaned but LT's grip only tightened.

"Listen to me! Listen to me, Goddamn it! This man is dead. If you don't want his death to be meaningless… It's time to for you to become a man and get your people to Cameroon. Now cowboy the fuck up! You got it?" Arthur looked so young and helpless. I got up ready to intervene but a hand kept me still. It was Doc. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." LT than turned his sights on one of the refugees holding a gun. "You all right?"

"Yes sir."

"Stay with this man! It's your job to keep him alive." Just than another person was hit, another round of bullets followed, causing all of us to duck down for cover. Doc shoved me down beside him. LT was yelling orders but they sounded foreign to me, and the gunfire wasn't helping. When Doc let his gun roar I cried as the sound ripped my eardrum and rolled away from him. Only to have someone almost land on me, that person flipped me over and I felt a slight smack on my face causing me to open my eyes. 

"Cassie!" I couldn't hear anything from my right ear but I did make out him from my left ear. I heard a distant yell and at once he dropped on top of me, covering my whole body. The ground shook, as soon as it was over he was off me again and busy trying to keep the men at bay. 

"RUN! RUN!" Those were the only words that stood out when Lasana dragged me from Doc and Red and helped me up. She had her arm around me as we ran, where to I had no idea. We ran for our lives stumbling, dodging and I felt her grip loosen till she slipped away from me. I stopped at once only to be brought down by the panic refugees that were behind me. I groaned as I fell on something sharp and had to roll on my stomach to get up. I turned around and found Lasana down in a fetal position, with the rebels getting closer and closer to her.

"LASANA!" I screamed and stumbled to my feet, ready to run to her but someone wrapped their arm around my middle and held me back. "LASANA! NO! GET UP! GET UP!" 

"Run Cassie!" Red bellowed into my injured ear, so I only heard muffles. He yelled again for me to run but this time in my other ear as he pulled me further from her. 

"NO! YOU HAVE TO GET LASANA! LASANA GET UP!" I pulled but he just tightened his grip and brought me down as the soldiers took aim at us. I watched on in horror as rebels got nearer with only Lake still out there in the front. As he began running toward us he noticed Lasana and with slight hesitation he ran to her. 

Lake began backing away from the enemy, firing his pistol as Lasana used him as a human shield. Than he was shot twice, making him drop his weapon and turn around, pushing Lasana to go. I watched in horror as she tried to flee but was shot down. 

"NO!" I screamed in anguish, tears swelled up causing my vision to become blurry. I tried to get up but Red kept pushing me down. I buried my face into my hands, crying as if the world had ended. I watched my best friend get shot to death and I couldn't do anything. 

"Cassie! Cassie!" Red bellowed. He ripped my hands away from my face. "You need to get the hell out of here! Run! Run and don't look back!" I was still trying to get over my loss, but he yanked me up and shoved me away than turned back to hold the line. I stumbled as I tried to run away, run to where Lena, Arthur and one of the refugees were standing. As I neared them a swooshing sound passed me and all of a sudden there was a loud explosion where they were, throwing me flat on my back. 

I felt someone drop beside me, feel my pulse and than leave. Afterwards another pair of hands began to pull me up to a standing position. I opened my eyes to find Arthur dragging me and Lena hanging limp over LT's shoulder. 

"Come on Cassie!" Arthur urged me on. I nodded and began to walk, but it came out more like stumbles. Arthur grunted as he bore most of my weight, I could hear the shallow river and the refugees splashing through it to get to Cameroon. When we came upon the river we fell in because of how fast it was going. Arthur pulled me back up and we both climbed the muddy ridge. As we started to move through the tall grass, I caught glimpses of some of the refugees staying behind, firing on the rebels from their hiding places.

We moved fast, as fast as I could manage with Arthur's light steps. I felt something hot brush against my arm, causing me to tense up. But Arthur would not stop and I gasped from the pain as the tall grass whipped against it. We kept going until we tripped over something causing us to fall down hard. I groaned as the stabbing pain on my arm heightened and glanced down to see what made us fall. It was LT and Lena on the ground and LT was trying to tie something around his leg. 

"I need help!" He gasped. I felt the world lunged forward as I sat up to help him. "Tie my leg! My right! Tight! Tight!" I did as requested my fingers tying on their own accord as my brain tried to find equilibrium. Lena had gotten up and took over, while Arthur watched on. "You guys are going to have to help me." He ordered us as we lifted up to his feet. I couldn't so Arthur and Lena did; I had to use Arthur as my own support. 

The tall grass felt like a maze, as if we were going in circles and there was no end to the sounds of gunfire. I began to cry feeling helpless as we all stumbled over our own feet and limped from our wounds. The signs of dead grass gave me slight hope as the grass faded away and the image of a fence and abandon cars came into view. Suddenly LT turned and let go of us. 

"Go! Run! Go!" He ordered us. Lena tried to grab him but Arthur held her back. He pulled at her causing her to turn around and run to the gate. He pulled my hand as they passed me. The gates were locked. They weren't letting us in. 

"Open the gate! Open the gate or we'll die! Please!" Arthur demanded. I was pushed to the front with Arthur and Lena. 

"I'm American! Open the gate!" Lena screamed.

"Open the fucking gate!" I yelled. The men wouldn't budge but bar us back with their guns. As the fighting got closer people began to get desperate and start to climb the fence. It was awful as we all begged to be let in. The sounds of planes caught my attention and I looked to the sky to see two fighter jets fly pass us founded by large explosions in the field. 

Lena turned around with me; her eyes wide with fear, with the sounds of the explosion were the roar of helicopters. The helicopters were landing within the fenced compound. I began to cry when I spotted a group of four men appear from the grass and white smoke. It was them. They were alive. Lena and Arthur reacted first and went to help LT walk. I waited till Red, Zee and Doc were in front of me. I gave Zee an assessing look and went on Red's side to help him carry Zee through the gate to medical care. I ground my teeth together as I ignored my pain. 

"Thanks," Red mumbled against me. 

"No… Thank you." I looked up at him and reached up to cup his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded and brought me closer to his side as we entered the compound. 

LT was talking to a man. The same man began to shout orders and at once medics descended upon us. Doc had the medics lead Zee to an awaiting cot while another group of medics had me pass Red over to them. He moaned when one of them pushed against his injured side. He was still holding my hand until they carted him away to the helicopter. 

"Cassie!" I glanced to my right and watched as Bujo ran toward me. I got down on one knee and hugged him tightly against me. He returned my embrace and didn't let go as I broke down crying into his shoulder. "It's okay Cassie… You're safe now." He whispered. I looked up as many of our refugees greeted me, kissing my head. 

He led me back to the group that was forming around Lena, who I gathered into an embrace as well. The journey that brought us to Cameroon was finally over. As we all talked and gave hugs, some of the women began to chant. They were surrounding Arthur, chanting and dancing around him. 

"Thank you… Thank you…" Patience smiled through her tears as she kissed Lena's hands than mine. "You will always be welcomed back. We love you."

"Dr. Kendricks, Dr. Cruz we have to go." One of the men told us. I nodded and kissed Patience than Bujo, Lena echoed my actions, with one last look we left hand in hand. The chanting had gotten louder but it was drone out by the helicopters. Doc was riding with us and I settled beside him. 

"Let me take a look at that." He pointed at my bare arm. I nodded and allowed one of the men to wrap a blanket around me but kept my arm free to be examined by Doc. As we flew away I whispered a prayer. A prayer for those who died and for those that live: I prayed that they find peace.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

This is dedicated to those that must live everyday in constant fear, from past or present foes. May the Lord bless you and keep, and may he shine his light upon you. 

This movie had been a favorite of mine since it first came out. Actually this story was written in a matter of five days, which is a new record for me. I rarely do that. I guess that just shows you how passionate I am about this subject. I was touched by the humanity shown by the men and the courage shown by the people. Hopefully I did it some justice. I was thinking of writing a sequel but that really depends on you readers.


End file.
